It can be difficult for individuals to eat or drink when sitting outside or away from a table or other stable generally horizontal surface. People typically have to balance a full plate of food on their lap while clutching their drink in one hand and their eating utensils in the other hand. Further, with any sudden movement, individuals can bobble their plate or beverage and spill it all over their lap. This can be a messy, frustrating, embarrassing and extremely inconvenient experience. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides a flat tray surface for eating, drinking, or other activities when sitting outside or when a table or other surface is not readily available to place one's plate or cup on, and rotates down against the side of the chair when not in use for convenient storage. The removable tray device prevents users from spilling food or beverages on their lap and making a mess, and eliminates the hassle of transporting and setting up an outdoor table and chairs, The tray device benefits everyone, including campers, sports fans, and anyone enjoying the outdoors.